


It’s Just Super

by mydnyteraven



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyteraven/pseuds/mydnyteraven
Summary: A supervillain ends up becoming roommates with his arch-nemesis. They have to continuously lie to each other why they’re all beat up, and eventually might fall in love or something.





	1. Kieran: Machinas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work between me and my friend Grave, who wrote for Liz Lumin. (At least for the first 17 chapters) I wrote for Kieran, and I’m not here to take full credit for this story. 
> 
> If Grave ever wants to continue this, he’s welcome to look me up. Otherwise, I’m continuing it on my own.

I had her right where I wanted her. We were in my secret lab, though the secret was out, due to the large hole in the outside wall, where Gravity Girl, my nemesis, had blasted her way in. I had, of course, retaliated with my giant robot, standing ten feet tall, with fists of solid titanium. My name was Machinas, villain supreme, and tamer of machines. I could also change temperatures from freezing to boiling and back again.   
In a lucky shot--I mean due to strategic skill and power--I managed to land a blow to her head that knocked her through several computer panels and into a wall at the edge of the lab. She lay there now, crumpled on the ground. I climbed out of my robot's chest, where I'd been controlling it and strode towards her, a sneer on my face, though she could not see it through my helmet's tinted visor.   
I thought I cut a pretty intimidating figure. My suit was skin tight, white and dark blue, carbon fiber armor protected my more important organs, coating my chest, stomach, and arms in a hard shell painted white along my shoulders, but the rest was dark blue to match my suit. A dark blue cape hung from my shoulders, and it swept the floor dramatically as I stepped across the debris that lay scattered. Most of my machines had been damaged, and I sighed. We had been fighting for two years now, since I'd first come to Sky City to attend the university.   
I stopped, standing over her. Her face was hidden by a masklike cowl, that covered her face from the nose up. Her suit was some, red-leather biker's suit, with a yellow stripe up the legs and down the arms. Her cape was bunched up below her like some kind of mess from a ketchup and mustard spill. The costume was tight, as tight as mine, but the leather didn't seem to prevent her athletic movements, any more than my armor prevented me from doing the same.   
"Surrender now, and I will make your death quick," I said, the voice changer on my helmet making it deeper and slightly distorted.   
"Surrender? It's like you think you're winning or something." Gravity Girl retorted, tossing her head, and standing up. Everything around her began to float as well, and I knew it was her powers.  
"I am winning!" I retorted, swinging my arm back towards my robot. "Did you not see my robot coming down on your head?" Bringing my arm forward, I sent a blast of cold air towards her with my own powers. "Or maybe you missed it because you nearly blacked out." It irked me that she hadn't blacked out, and that I would have to continue to fight, wrecking my lab in the process. She floated upwards, out of reach, with the debris in her gravity field.   
"Robots have weaknesses, right?" She said, aiming and firing the debris at the robot. It's arm fell off, and I sighed. More repairs.   
"Idiot, I'm not in there," I mumbled. "See if you can still concentrate when your teeth are chattering like maracas!" I added louder, decreasing the temperature in the lab further. A thermometer in my glove said it was getting to near freezing, but Gravity didn't seem to notice. She had landed now, and was jumping toward me, her foot outstretched.   
"Take this then!" She shouted. As she came closer, the floor slid out from beneath me as the gravity changed. I slid along the floor sideways, and still she came closer. Reaching out, I grabbed her outstretched foot as it came towards me, and heaving with all my might against the changed gravity, I threw her into some more computer panels. They were old, maybe only a few hundred bucks worth of parts in each of them. Still, more repairs.  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" I taunted her, laughing through my voice changer as I came to rest against another computer panel. I slid to the floor as gravity was restored back to normal.   
"Sheesh, you're a stubborn one," Gravity called back. I watched as she hurtled toward me again with another kick, but this time, she somehow turned in midair, sliding past me, and allowing a small device to bury itself in the armor in front of my abs. It stuck there, and it sort of hurt. It had nearly penetrated the armor, and I knew that just the impact would leave a pretty nasty bruise over my muscles. I yanked out the device, examining it.   
"Hey, this is one of mi--" It exploded in my face, one of my own detonators, small, but heavy and strong. It lit a small fire in my hands, and disintregrated into a puff of smoke, clogging my helmets air filters and making me cough. "Aagh!" I yelled, "I'll get you for that, Gravity Girl!" I made a run for her, preparing to wring my hands around her neck, but I was hurtled upwards, as she stayed near the ground, holding tightly onto a table, bolted to the floor.   
"From all the way up there?" She taunted as I hit the ceiling on my back. I stifled a groan and pulled a small remote controller from my utility belt. This particular one activated a small, but deadly RC chopper with razor sharp blades. I expertly maneuvered it towards her, upside down, as she seemed to stand on the ceiling above me.   
"Any direction is fine with me, Princess." I said, adding the title sardonically. The chopper was designed to detect changes in gravity and compensate almost immediately, but not immediately enough, as gravity quickly returned to normal and I found myself falling 20 feet back towards the floor. Then gravity reversed again and I slammed into the ceiling again, which knocked the controller out of my hands. I stood, with some difficulty since my lungs were now burning and my spine was bruised, as she came toward me, with another kick.   
"How about I end this?" She said. Again, I grabbed her outstretched leg and slammed her down--up--, into the ceiling. She left a fairly sizable dent in the plaster. As she lay there, winded, I bowed to her, swishing my cape through the air.   
"Be my guest," I said, finishing the bow and bringing out a small, but powerful grenade from my belt. "I like to finish with a bang." I armed the bomb, and prepared to shove it down her insubordinate throat, but she knocked it out of my hands, sending it spinning toward the ground, while I was yanked forward and held barely off my feet in a gravity field.   
"You know you're supposed to be nice to a girl, right?" She said, and I answered with a shrug, trying to look cool, though I hovered in the air uncomfortably.   
"I find that chivalry goes out the window when said girl breaks into one's home and traches the place." I said, gesturing at the debris below us. "It is then, that chivalry demands that I throw you out on your--" Just then, the grenade hit something on the floor and exploded. But it was a much larger explosion than I had planned for the device, and then I saw the culprit. The unusual chemicals I had been experimenting with for school had caught fire, and were spilling out across the floor.  
"Looks like you're getting thrown out too," Gravity Girl responded, grinning and carrying me to safety, leaving me on the street outside my lab, which was now in flames. As I watched, the chemicals exploded again, sending up a massive fireball into the air, and causing the sound of sirens to fill the air. Sighing, I removed my helmet, becoming Keiran Jacobs once again. I ran a hand through my short, dark hair, and groaned. "Great, my backpack was in there."   
I bunked with a 'friend' of mine that night. Jeff had a studio apartment, but an air mattress, and he was always having friends over. I just never thought I would be one of them.   
"Hey, Keiran," he said as I stumbled into his apartment, dressed in my emergency jeans and maroon button-down. I had managed to grab my emergency kit and backpack before the fire-damage got too bad at the lab, but there was no possibly way I was going to be able to go back for the more valuable things. Once the police discovered the giant robot, it would be clear that it was Machinas' lab. The Villain that had been terrorizing Sky City for nearly two years. "Geez, you look awful. What happened to you?"   
I shook my head, and tried to rub away the soot marks on my face. "My place caught fire, can I crash here for a night?"   
"Yeah, did the firemen put it out?" Jeff dashed for his air mattress and some scratchy blankets, clearing a space on the floor out of all the dirty laundry, pizza boxes and beer cans laying around. I wrinkled my nose at it, but shrugged. It was just one night.   
"It was a chemical fire, nothing they could do." I said shortly.   
"Oh, man, that's rough. What are you gonna do? You can't stay on my floor forever, you know. I've got a party going on tomorrow night, to mark the new school year. You'll get stepped on."  
I looked at him. Dressed in a beanie, and a dirty hoodie, I couldn't believe this guy was my only option for a last minute place to crash.   
"One night." I said. "You know anyone in need of a roommate, at least until they can rebuild my place?"   
"Well, My friend Jesse heard from his friend Logan that his friend Cameron heard that Liz Lumin's roommate graduated. So she might be looking."   
"Wait a second, She?" I asked, tuning back in once he'd stopped the list of names.   
"Yeah, Liz Lumin. She's pretty popular, a Physics major, with a major body." Jeff grinned. "Maybe you and she can get all... sciency together. If she's up for co-ed rooming."   
I rolled my eyes. "Jeff, you are the most--" I stopped. It was worth a try.   
"I will go check it out tomorrow." 


	2. Liz Lumin and the New Roommate

I sat on my couch, books looking at me from the table. With my back killing me and cold still going, though it was way better now than it had been when I woke up, I was glad for the physical relaxation for a change. 

Damn that Machinas, ruining my day. I wouldn't have found his stupid lab if not for him being so active recently. Putting the tracker on him wasn't all that hard, after so many tries. Might actually have to thank George for the thing later. The detective liked it when his gadgets worked. Still, getting smacked around and nearly frozen was easy to shake off... until the next day. Then, you really felt it. 

So, all I wanted to do today was skip the Gravity Girl activities and get some studying done before classes start. Hero work meant missing time to study later, after all. Sadly, a knock on my door made her have to get up and breathe deeply to ignore my own aching body. It better not be another senior recruiting for clubs or parties. Both were equally unneeded and annoying.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I walked over to the door, making sure I was dressed appropriately this time - last time I nearly walked out in my hero suit. Pants and t-shirt. Works. 

Opening the door revealed someone I wasn't sure I'd ever seen before. My first impression was that he embodied the whole 'tall, dark, and handsome' deal. Had to be over six feet tall, with short dark hair and a clean shave. His clothes weren't all bad either. Nice button up, clean pants with no holes. So far he was something I wasn't used to seeing in this section of Sky University. 

"Can I... Help you?" I asked, noting the dark stains on his hands that were probably from grease. So, he wasn't all different from the other guys.

He looked me in the eye, no emotion really standing out. "Are you Liz Lumin?"

"Yeah..?" How the hell did know my name? Oh, it was on the door. Right above the blank name plate. Maybe... Nah.

He held up a newspaper that I hadn't paid attention to. On it I saw my ad for a roommate. "I hear you could use a roommate, and, as it so happens, I could use a place to crash. You interested?" 

I didn't really know how to react to this. Sure, I needed a roommate desperately due to the rent piling up and my parents checks not covering much more than my half, but a guy? I was hoping for a girl! It's not that I thought guys were all savage drunken idiots - though most of the ones around here were - but that just sounded bad. 

The guy looked around the apartment. "Isn't it customary to invite someone in," he said, "when they show up at your door?"

A million little lines popped into my head on how I could retort, but I held back. I REALLY needed that rent money. "Um... Of course." So, though I was watching him as he came in, I let him sit on the couch I had once been on and went to grab drinks. "Soda OK with you?

"Fine," he said in response to my question. "My name is Keiran Jacobs."

"Elizabeth Lumin, though everyone calls me Liz." Why was I introducing myself to someone who already knew my name? "So, any reason you chose my apartment? I'm sure there are others."

"Do you think I'd be here if there were?" Keiran said, leaning back on the couch and putting his arms along the back of it. Relaxing too soon, was he? No, remember the money. "Everywhere's full," he continued, "because the school year's starting in a few days. I'm sure things will clear out by the end of the semester, and I will be able to get out of your hair."

Money, money, money.... Don't get mad at him. But don't let him win so easily, either. I sat the drinks on the table next to my books and sat in the chair that faced the couch and this annoying guy. Well, at least he wasn't trying some move on me. 

"Alright,"I said, gaining a look from Keiran," but I'm not just gonna hand you the keys because you need a place." Get him talking and let him reveal any intentions he has. It worked with criminals who thought they could match me as Gravity Girl, why not some guy trying to live with me? That sounded odd... Anyway! "So, what's your major?"

"I'm a chemistry major," he answered, then laughed as he glanced over towards the kitchen. "But, I don't plan on using your kitchen for any experiments." 

"Huh. I guess that's good." Was that supposed to be a joke? Chem majors, I swear... "Speaking of which, you cook?"

Keiran laughed once more. "Do you?"

I couldn't help but frown a little. "I didn't realize I was the one being questioned..."

"I find that having roommates requires some... Give and take." He said it in a way... No, that was just that maniac getting into my head. Machinas had to be an old man anyway. "What's your major?"

"Physics," I told him, relaxing a little. "And I guess I can agree with that, but I would rather have someone I can trust not to be a... well, like Jeff."

Keiran stood up in a swift motion, looking angry. It took all my willpower not to attack or grab him into my gravity field. "I am nothing like that idiot!" he all but shouted. 

"Ok... Well, that's good to know..." Jeff really had too many people who hated him, it seemed. Somehow, there was a good feeling when knowing that. Jeff was a dick.

The tall boy crossed his arms, his face serious. "I can pay rent up front," he said coldly. 

Up front... I gave him a look. What's the worst that could happen? "If you come into my room without permission, you leave." Not that I was going to give permission. "And no smoking! Deal?"

He gave her a disgusted look, which was kind of disheartening for a girl, but also comforting. "Deal. I'll get my stuff." He nodded to the door opposite of my own. "This one mine?"

I stood up and grabbed the set of two keys - one for the apartment and the other for Keiran's room - and handed them over. "Yeah." I watched him start to leave. "Oh, and don't start rumors!"

He stopped and turned, an annoyed look on his face. "Any other last second rules?"

I sat down and stretched out on the couch, taking back my seat. "I'll see if I can think of anymore while you unpack." I gave him a half smile as well, which he ignored and walked out of the door. 

Well, this wasn't ideal, but at least the money issue was taken care of for now. She would recover from her injuries in a few days and continue her duties as Gravity Girl afterwards. School would be starting soon as well, so maybe she could avoid Keiran for the most part. 

Maybe. 


	3. Keiran: Apartment

I left the apartment quickly. I was not happy with the circumstances. Elizabeth Lumin was a jumped-up little girl, probably attending Sky University on her parent’s money. Some poor souls working middle-class jobs to put their spoiled brat through college. Still, she had accepted me as a roommate. I pulled the keys from my pocket, and slipped them onto my keyring, alongside the ignition key to my motorcycle, which was parked on the sidewalk.  
It was a monster of a bike, all black and silver chrome. I slammed the helmet on my head as I left the building, and revved the bike loudly, hoping Liz could hear me, just to tick her off.   
I pulled up in front of Jeff’s studio and dismounted the bike. Jeff came out, guffawing stupidly as he admired the motorcycle.  
“Aww, dude! You gotta let me ride it,” he said.   
“Not on your life,” I replied, removing my helmet. “I’m off of your floor,”   
“She said yes? Dude!” Jeff said again, holding his hand up for a fist bump. I ignored him, shouldering him out of the way to get to the door. As usual, it was unlocked and I was spared the embarrassment of having to ask for a key. I would consider robbing him, as a way of convincing him it was better off locked, but I knew he had absolutely nothing of value.   
Grabbing my suitcase off the floor, I groaned slightly as my sore muscles finally kicked in. Raising my shirt, I could see the dark purple-blue bruise spreading like a stain over my abs. Straightening, I shouldered my backpack and hefted the suitcase that was my emergency kit in one hand.   
“Come back for the party, Kieran, it’s going to blow the roof off this place.” I hid a smile as I imagined an explosion actually blowing the roof skyward. Then the smile was gone as I remembered that it had actually happened to me.   
“I’d rather go under electroshock torture,” I replied as I slung the suitcase onto the back of the bike. 

The next stop was the bank. I could use a good dose of adrenaline.  
Sky City Bank was the local bank, and there happened to be a branch near the school. I had opened an account there when I’d started school, and I knew the staff there were friendly, and easily spooked. Getting off the bike a few blocks away, I pulled the black leather jacket out of my back and zipped it shut over my shirt. I pulled on some black leather gloves, and kept my helmet on, as I switched the license plate of my bike out for a fake one. Machinas wouldn’t be needed for such a small job, but I pulled a stun-rifle out of my bag. It shot an electrified net at the target, immobilizing them and rendering them unconscious for about half an hour, give or take, depending on their weight. Slinging the rifle onto my back, I rode toward the bank.   
Being about 2 p.m., in the middle of the workweek, there were a few people inside the bank, maybe one or two. Electronic banking certainly made my job easier. I waited for the customers to leave, patiently, like a sniper. Then, cutting the phone lines in the nearby telephone pole, I strode in, flipping a switch on my helmet that triggered a voice-disguiser like my Machinas helmet, and triggered a cellphone jammer.   
“Hands in the air,” I said, pointing the rifle at the nearest clerk and firing. There was a blue flash, and the woman went down, sliding to the floor behind the counter. The second clerk working there that day raised his hands.   
“No alarms, no police. I’m out in twenty minutes.” I said, pointing the gun at the man. He wasn’t much older than I was and looked like he was about to wet himself. “Come around to the front, hands still in the air.”   
He nodded and came around the desk, his hands on his head.  
“Open the vault,” I ordered.   
“I-I’m not authorized to open the vault,” the young man stammered. I sighed, and without lowering the gun I pulled out a small explosive charge, the same kind that had blown my own lab sky high.  
“You open the vault, or I blast it open,” I said. He cooperated much more quickly after that.   
I was in the vault, filling a handy money case with the higher value bills, hundreds, fifties. Large packs of freshly minted bills. About fifty thousand dollars was all I needed today. It would probably last me a few month’s worths of rent and the cost of the semester, and the rest would go towards rebuilding my Machinas equipment.   
“35…40…45…” I counted, then I heard the sirens. 45,000 would have to do. I closed the case and rounded on the clerk.   
“I said no police!” I said and shot him in the chest. He looked shocked and frightened before his face went blank and he slid to the floor. Taking the case in one hand, I saw the bank manager behind the counter on the phone. Shooting him, and then the plate glass window behind him, I vaulted over the counter and slipped out the window with the money. Emptying the money into my motorcycle’s saddlebags, well out of sight of the bank’s security cameras, I took off the jacket and gloves, cool as a cucumber, and rode the bike back to the apartment.

I entered the whitewashed room without knocking, removing my motorcycle helmet as I entered, and headed for my room. As I passed the coffee table, I dropped several hundred-dollar bills onto its glass surface. That would cover rent this month. Then I entered my room and laid the suitcase on the bed. The room wasn’t bad, already furnished, with a gender-neutral grey comforter on the bed, and a plain wooden dresser that looked like it was probably from Ikea. A small door in the corner led to an equally small bathroom, which I assumed was mine. Pretty handy, having two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It meant I wouldn’t have to share one with her.   
Flipping my suitcase open, I folded everything in it neatly into the drawers, frowning at the measly amount of stuff in there. I should have stopped at the mall before coming home. Home, here I was already saying it. Home was my lab, which Gravity Girl had blown to smithereens. I cursed her under my breath, and locked the bedroom door, pulling, from the suitcase's secret pocket, my Machinas outfit. My motorcycle helmet rested on the top of the dresser, and I smiled, noticing the small switch I had pressed to disguise my voice during the bank robbery. Another switch beside it would make the black outer shell clear, revealing the white and blue Machinas insignia emblazoned on it.   
Smirking at the door, as if Gravity Girl herself was on the other side, I had a private joke that she would have no idea who I was if I stood before her. I bet I could pick Gravity Girl out of a crowd. Though I hadn’t yet. Maybe she was a hermit. 


	4. Liz: Morning Jog

The door to my apartment woke me up. I jumped up from my bed and started to rush whoever it was, but stopped myself. Oh yeah, new roommate. New MALE roommate. I made sure my door was locked and cleared my books off my bed from where I had continued to study. I better ace every single test this semester or I'm going to be mad.  
"What time is it, anyway?" I checked my alarm clock. From behind the empty water bottles and lotion bottles I made out roughly seven something. Oh, seven forty-seven. Like the plane.  
I flipped on the tv and went to get ready for bed. I had to get up early for exercise, though Machinas had ruined any chance of going out as Gravity Girl. Damn, my body ached. And my cold STILL hadn't gone away. After fighting that bastard for over a year straight, my body had gotten used to his odd temperature control device or whatever he used, but apparently not enough.   
"Man..." I said while brushing my teeth in my small bathroom. "I wanna go flying." It was literally the best part of my day. Flying around the city in my costume. Though... it wasn't really flying so much as falling in a certain direction. Semantics.   
My phone buzzed from my pocket. I rinsed my mouth out quickly and answered my friend Kate. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Just making sure you're still up for tomorrow morning," she said over the line, her voice monotone as usual. Good thing she was a biology major. If she had any speaking job, her audience would need pillows.   
"Yeah, sorry I blew you off yesterday, though." Not that Kate was the only one I blew off. I smiled a little at the memory of Machinas' lab exploding. Hopefully, the police had caught him. I should have taken him straight to the PD, but... he had done a number on me. My powers didn't work well under pressure.   
"It's okay," she said. "Oh, and apparently there was a bank robbery near you." Bank robbery? The heck? I ran into my bedroom and started flipping channels as Kate went on. "Anyway, I'll meet you at the Gravity Metro Park in the morning at six."  
"Yeah." Something about six. Now, where was the... Ah! News! "Seeya in the morning, Kate. Night."  
"Night, Liz."  
I hung up the phone and watched the news go on about some scandal with the governor in another state before continuing on to the robbery. Some guy in biker gear had robbed the bank in less than a few minutes and made out with fifty thousand or so. But, what concerned me was his weapon. It was too high-tech. Machinas.  
Trying to get money to build another lab? Dammit! And I had been napping? I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls from George. None. I was going to yell at him later for not letting me know immediately, but for now, I needed sleep.   
It took almost an hour to get there, due to my own anger at Machinas and discomfort at Kieran's presence - also, I couldn't shake the feeling Kieran was looking at his door and thinking about me - but sleep came. Dreamless as usual.  
***********************  
I moaned as the alarm clock rang out. Five o clock already? Eight hours of sleep was something at least. Note to self, when I meet God, tell him not to make those he gives physics-defying gravitational power have to sleep for ten hours a day.   
Begrudgingly, I got up and dressed in my jogging clothes. I tried to leave the apartment silently, as to not wake my roommate, who still gave me the creeps by just being there, but failed after hitting the table.   
"Oh?" I noticed the roll of money sitting there. Rent money? And some left over... Maybe he was rich or something?   
After putting the money away in an envelope in my room, I left the apartment and jogged to the metro park named after my alternate identity. Only needed to save some company executive from his burning house to get that done. Still felt weird.   
Kate was waiting patiently on a bench, scrolling through her phone. Her clothes matched my own and her ebony hair was tied back. Probably should have tied my own hair up, but oh well. Too much work to go back now.   
"Kate!"  
My friend looked up and gave me a slight smile. "Bout time. You ready?"  
"No, I'm sleepy and I think I've still got a cold." Plus, I was still annoyed at yesterday's bank robbery.   
"Well, get over it," Kate ordered. "Let's go!" The slightly taller girl led the way through the trail in the metro park.   
The morning air was cool and the sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon yet, making it feel really good on my skin. Kate knew how fast I liked to go, too, so I could think without worrying about maintaining my speed.   
I wanted to think about Machinas and where he might be. It had been hell to track him back to his lab two days ago. How hard would it be this time? The man was smart enough to make him a pain in my back. Both literally and metaphorically. After I healed up, I planned to call George to see about any information. The detective owed me for showing up for his daughter's birthday party. Even wore my costume! Well, he did pay me...   
Change thoughts! "Kate!" I called. "You know of a guy named Kieran Jacobs?"  
My friend looked back and gave me an odd look. "Tall, dark, and handsome?" God, this girl really was my best friend.   
"Yeah."  
"He has a class with me," she said, slowing down slightly to run beside me. "Never really paid him any mind, though. Sure, he's got some looks, but it's nothing special."  
And there she goes ruining my spike of respect for her. "I don't care about his looks though," I explained. "I want to know what kind of person he is."  
Kate cocked an eyebrow. "Interested in him?"  
"Hell no." I didn't even want to entertain that idea. "He's sort of my roommate."  
Kate stopped, forcing me to do the same. "You roomed with a guy?"  
"Not much choice. Needed the money."  
"You know this is going to start rumors, right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Personality?"  
Kate crossed her arms over her stomach. "He seems alright. Sort of disinterested in class, though. Gets good grades though. It's only a basic general chemistry class, though. Nothing hard."   
Well, that's better than nothing.  
"Oh, he drives a cool motorcycle."  
It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "A motorcycle?"  
"Yeah, Corin said Kieran was a grease monkey, too."  
So, drives a motorcycle and works on cars and stuff. Not much to go on, but it was better than party-boy. "So, you think I'm fine?"   
Kate walked over and put her arm around me. "Well, even if he turns out to be bad, just let me know. I'm a pretty good shot." She smiled.   
"Where would you even get a gun?" I asked, laughing a little.   
Kate winked. "Who said gun?"  
Laughing, we finished our jog and I managed to return home after a little over an hour and a half. If school was in, I would have half an hour to shower and get to class. Not much time, but manageable.   
Before going to shower, I glanced at Kieran's door. How many last-minute rules could I annoy him with? This might be fun.


End file.
